There's always two sides
by Noxygirl91
Summary: Santana had always had feelings for Brittany, but she now is struggling with her own feelings, sexuality, and telling her family about everything. Warning: smut is to come, self harm is a big topic. Santana/Brittany story, Quinn lingers around as well.


Disclaimer: This is my first shot at this, so reviews and comments and ideas on what ya'll would like to see are very welcome!

This chapter dose contain, violence, and mild self harm. Smut is to come in a few chapters. This is a Brittany/Santana love story with Quinn thrown in the mix and possible Rachel at times.

I do not own Glee

Chapter one: Broken reflections

Monday morning, every teenagers nightmare. The weekend never seemed long enough, never enough time to fit everything in, friends, homework, a love life, and family. Santana Lopez sat quietly at the edge of her bed, lost in thought, that was a dangerous place to be for her. Especially with how her weekend turned out, she wasn't in the best state of minds that morning, and it seemed to shine through as her daily routine seemed to come to a screeching halt.

The cool polyester material of the Cheerios uniform, hung snuggle against Santana's hour glass frame. As she caught a glimpse of her own image in the full length mirror that sat neatly against the back of her bedroom door. A sudden bit of rage built up inside the brunette's body as she stared at herself, she suddenly let out a blood curdling scream. She was lucky she was the only one in the Lopez house that morning. As her scream begin to subside, the tears began to flow from her chocolate brown eyes. Her hands tighten into tight fists, without a thought in the world and without any fits of hesitation her fist flew into the mirror shattering it. The warm crimson liquid fell into the from her knuckles that still lay against the cracked glass of the mirror. Santana looked at her self through the cracked glass, as a smirk formed across her features.

She continued to stare at her reflection, that devilish smirk still hung from her features. As she stared at her cracked self she hardly noticed her hand, until the sound of her cell phone snapped her back to the real world. It was Brittany's ringtone "You don't know your beautiful." The sharp pain from her actions hit her like a Mac truck, she swallowed all her emotions as the ringtone entered its third verse.

She knew if she didn't answer it Brittany would just keep calling until she did. Or worse have Quinn bring her over and she didn't want them to see her with her walls down. With a deep sharp breath Santana reached for the phone, a photo of the both of them flashed across the screen, and that smirk turned up into a small smile, as she hit the answer button .

Santana could only hear Quinn and Rachel bickering at each other over something ridiculous, probably Solos again. Since Rachel and Finn broke up for the millionth time, Quinn had been holding onto Rachel for dear life, not letting that big dance less idiot sink his teeth back into Rachel, Quinn wanted her time to shine with her.

"Where are you!" Santana could hear the worry behind Brittany's voice and Santana couldn't help but smile. "No, no, no. I know your smiling I am worried about you. You missed half the day already, are you still at home? Do I need to come get you?"

All of Brittany's questions made Santana's head spin, How could time past by that fast? As she pulled the phone away she saw that Brittany was right it was around lunch. Santana shook her head as she put the phone back to her ear.

She shook her head slightly trying to get her thoughts under control. "I'm fine Brit." She said softly and she could tell Brittany swooned slightly as Santana said her name.

"Promise?" Brittany whispered into the phone witch made Quinn take a glimpse over at the other Blonde, before snatching the phone from her hands.

"Are you skipping for the day? Or is your skank ass going to grace us with your presence?" Quinn said in her best HBIC voice.

"Quinn don't bring Brittany here..." Santana's voice trailed off before Quinn cut her off. "Is anyone home?" Quinn's voice was gentle as she pushed herself off of the bench seat of the lunch table an took a few steps away from Brittany.

"No, but I'll be there in time for glee. Just don't let her come here." With that said she hung up not letting Quinn get a word in edge wise.

Quinn sucked in a deep breath of air, she knew Santana had been going through a lot the last few days Santana had told her why. But she had a bad feeling that her best friend was in trouble. Yet Quinn felt more helpless then ever , she had her back to Brittany, so Quinn put on her fake Cheerio's happy face before turning around and taking two flighty, strides towards Brittany and quickly handing the other blonde her cell phone back. "San will be here, in a few no worries, our feisty Latina will be here by Glee."

Quinn's fake smile didn't fool Brittany, everyone had always called her an idiot or stupid. But that was because they never got to know the real Brittany, if they had they would know that she was very well verst at the ways of the heart, and readings people's emotions. Yes Quinn had no reason to be fake with Brittany and she knew that Quinn was being fake. Yet she didn't have the heart to confront her on it. San, her Sanny the girl she loved more then anything in this world, had confided something in Quinn and Brittany would just have to wait to find out what it was she guessed. She didn't like that idea one bit, she wanted to storm over and make Quinn tell her what was going on, with their best friend. But for the life of her she couldn't move. All Brittany did was stare at the photo of Santana and herself on the screensaver of her phone.

Brittany's shoulders slightly lifted as she sucked in a sharpe breath of air, she was holding her tongue. The other blonde could tell that Brittany wanted to ask what was going on. Quinn lightly placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek before quickly turning her attention back to Rachel. Brittany let her breath out as her shoulders fell back into their slumped position. Brittany was really worried, she had that horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and that was never a good sign.

By the time Glee rolled around Santana was in the choir room before anyone else, she sat at the top of the risers, just quickly alone with her thoughts. That was a dangerous place she knew, but she couldn't really face anyone at the point in time. Hell, she didn't even wanna be in that choir room but she promised Brittany in a while.

She had changed out of her Cheerio's uniform with out even a thought, before she even addressed the wound to her hand. After a good hour of fishing small shards of broken glass out of her knuckles, she bit the bullet and pulled the only large piece of glass that managed to make Santana's hand it's quick but painful home, with one swift motion the glass was out, she winced in pain as she finished cleaning up the wound and bandaging it up. She had to get creative with this one, before she would just have to wear cheerios sweatpants or make sure she hurt herself where no one could see.

Well that was a lie. Brittany and Quinn had seen the cuts and bruises to her rib cage, at the time she had blamed it on the tumble she had taken earlier that day at Cheerios practice. But she couldn't blame this or the tiny red lines that had lines her arms. That weekend had been a tough one on her, she didn't know any other way to deal with it then, hurting herself to make her feel something other then the empty that she was so used too.

Her thoughts were cut short as a soft, yet caring voice interjected itself deep into her ears.

"Why aren't you in your Cheerio's uniform?" Brittany had skipped in to the choir room with even more of the bounce in her step when she saw Santana.

"Better question is... What are you even wearing?" Quinn's voice cut into her brain like a knife and Santana slightly winced back at the comment.

"Yeah are you sick or something?" Brittany's head slightly tilted as she stood in front of Santana, trying to get a read on what she was thinking.

In the hurry she had been in, to get to Glee practice on time, Santana had changed into a off the shoulder boyfriend band T-shirt, witch you could hardly see by the baggy zip up sweatshirt that she had thrown on as she sprinted out the door, a pair of black skinny jeans, and some normal old tennis shoes finished the outfit. Not to mention the cotton gloves she wore to hide the bandage that covered her right hand.

"You could say that..." Santana trailed off as her head hung looking at the floor, not wanting to look at either of them. She was afraid of people seeing her this weak. She had known both girls had seen her at a low point before. But not this low.


End file.
